Do Dreams Come True?
by The Outcasts
Summary: My first Yaoi fanfic, now comes in short series. ^_^ But with a twist. What is it? Read it and find out. **PART FOUR NOW UP**
1. Part One

Do Dreams Come True? - A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction by Blaze A.K.A Negative Angel.   
  
Author's Note: Because there are so many Yaoi fics out there involving Sonic and Knuckles, or Sonic and Tails, and even Sonic and Antoine (which scared me) Here's a very short Yaoi fic with a little twist. This was done only for humour, I hope this doesn't offend anybody but somehow I thought this up one day and couldn't stop laughing. Hopefully readers will see the humour in this fic. Another warning for this fic is that a few b-bombs and s-bombs were dropped onto this fic, so I apologise. Other than that enjoy, peeps, and please laugh with me ^_^  
  
Side note; this fanfiction DOESN'T take place in my line of fanfictions. There are obvious reasons why if you have read any of my fanfictions (and if you haven't, shame, shame, shame. Go read one now!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do Dreams Come True?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic stood in an isolated street in Robotropolis, the chilled wind whistling through his quills and sleek fur. A look of determination was present both on his face and in his clear emerald green eyes. While on a mission with Sally to retrieve some much needed microchips, they had been ambushed from behind by a large herd of SWATbots. In the process Sally had been kidnapped and taken to the Throne Room, obviously an order by Robotnik to the SWATbots.  
Gloved hands clenched into fists, Sonic took off like a bullet shot from a gun down the street, heading straight for the main building of Robotropolis. Robotnik would be waiting for him for sure, so Sonic did not want to disappoint the obese Overlander.  
Sonic stopped at the entrance of the Throne room a minute later, smoke vapour trail disintegrating instantly afterwards. He peered into the spacious room, noting that it was unusually dark. There was no glow of computer or surveillance monitors or the blinding light of the fluorescent lights above.   
Something was defiantly wrong.   
Sonic decided it play it cautiously; there was a hostage somewhere in this building and it was important that she wasn't hurt.  
Sonic crept into the room, steel-based sneakers barely making a sound on the metal floor. Emerald eyes averted this way and that, pointed ears twitching and straining to hear even the slightest sound that could alert danger.  
Suddenly a light was activated, pouring its glow directly downwards. The sudden presence of the blazing light startled Sonic and he instantly raised a hand to his eyes to shield off the light. Once his eyes adjusted Sonic gaze at it, and was shocked to find that Sally was standing directly in the middle of it. Her head was bowed and her hands were behind her back; Sonic knew that they were tied up.  
"Sal, you okay?" Sonic questioned quietly, advancing towards the ground squirrel. Sally lifted her head, and Sonic was shocked even more to find that there were tears in her eyes. She was sobbing violently; Sonic had never seen her like this before.  
"Sonic," she cried, voice choked. "He's gone mad!" This confused the hedgehog.   
"Who's gone mad, Sal?" he asked. He was about ten feet away from Sally.  
"Robotnik. He... he keeps muttering to himself... I don't know what to do," Sally sobbed. Sonic was now eight feet away.  
"Robotnik's always has been mad, Sal. We all know that," Sonic coaxed. This was scaring him now.  
Sally shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks and dropping to the floor. "No, Sonic. This is a different kind of madness. I don't understand it either but--" Sally's head suddenly jerked back violently, and a large figure seemingly melted form the darkness into the spotlight.  
"That's enough out of you, royal bitch," a cold harsh voice hissed.  
"Let her go, Robuttnik!" Sonic demanded. The evil dictator glared at Sonic, dark eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't think you are in the position to be making demands, rodent. Especially with your precious girlfriend," for some strange reason this word was spat venomously. "like this." Sonic growled, ears flattening against his skull. "What do you want then?" he muttered, loud enough for Robotnik to hear.  
"I want nothing from you, hedgehog. I just want to see this bitch die," Robotnik growled. That's when Sonic noticed that there was a laser gun pointed to Sally's head. Sally saw it too and began to whimper. Robotnik just cocked the gun against her head, hissing for her to be quiet.  
"You're bluffing, Eggman," Sonic said, then wondered if the mad scientist really was bluffing.  
"Bluffing?" Robotnik cried, making Sally and Sonic cringe. The sickeningly familiar whine of a laser gun charging was suddenly heard.  
"My boy, this is no bluff."  
The whine increased in volume. Sonic ran towards Sally, hand stretched out to grab her. "Stop!" he yelled.   
Before Sonic reached Sally Robotnik pulled the trigger. Sally's body instantly became limp and her legs collapsed under her body, causing the rest of her to follow suite. A pool of dark liquid began to form under Sally's cranium, her hair soaking up the blood and staining her sleek brown fur. Her startling sky blue eyes stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. Blood dribbled from her open mouth, adding to the pool under her head.  
Sonic froze, eyes wide. Tears began to form in his large eyes. "No..." he whispered. "No!" Sonic fell next to Sally and pressed his fingers against her neck, then on her chest. No pulse or heartbeat. She was dead.   
Sonic began to tremble with emotion as he carefully picked Sally's body into his arms, drawing her close to his chest. "No, Sally. Please," he murmured, snuggling his cheek against Sally's neck. Her blood spilt onto Sonic as he moved her head, but he paid no heed as he cried openly. After a while he carefully laid Sally back onto the floor and closed her eyes with his trembling fingers, then swept her forelock away from her face, which left long streaks of faded blood across her beautiful face. The sound of maniacal laughter finally reached Sonic's ears. The source of it coming from Robotnik.  
Sonic glared at the Overlander. "You..." he breathed, standing. "You!"   
Robotnik stopped laughing and grinned widely at the hedgehog, as if his pain entertained him. That grin enraged Sonic and he charged at Robotnik, jumping onto him and immediately punching him with precise blows.  
"You killed her you murderer," Sonic cried, aiming his blows to Robotnik's head. He would have probably ripped the Overlander's head off if Robotnik had not had kicked Sonic off, which sent the cobalt hedgehog flying across the room.   
"Stop," Robotnik roared. Sonic rolled to his feet and crouched, posed for another attack. "Why? Why did you kill Sally?" he demanded, eyes wild with anger. When Robotnik didn't answer Sonic repeated the question, only with more malice.  
"I killed her because..." Robotnik finally began.  
"Because why, Robotnik?" Sonic yelled. "Because you're sick of fighting us and she was our leader? Because with her gone you could finally rule the planet? Because-"  
"Because she had you."  
Sonic wasn't sure if he heard that right. Sonic wasn't sure if he wanted Robotnik to repeat himself.  
"Why?" he asked anyway.  
"Because she had you." Robotnik said, somewhat timidly. He began to walk towards Sonic. "Why do you think I am always devising a plan to capture you? Why do you believe that you escape from robotization each and every time I've got you? Why do you think I beat the crap out of Snively because you've escaped?" he questioned. Sonic shook his head. This was way too weird. Robotnik, liking him? It was sick.  
Yet why did it feel so right?  
Robotnik was standing in front of Sonic now, looking down at him. His eyes were no longer dark and actually appeared human; a soul was present, a hurt soul.   
Robotnik crouched down to one knee so that he was at Sonic's eye level. Then, catching Sonic completely off-guard Robotnik picked up the blue hedgehog and pressed his lips up against Sonic's, kissing him passionately. Sonic then felt Robotnik gently put his weight onto him as the Overlander laid himself onto...  
Sonic screamed and shot up in bed, then began wiping at his mouth and body viciously. Sweat soaked his already sleek fur and drenched his sheets, making them stick to him. Sonic's breathing came in sharp gasps as he tried to get his heart working again. His adrenaline fuelled eyes averted to his bedside table where his clock sat. 1:20am glared at him in red.  
Sonic slid out of bed after peeling off his sheets and pulled on his sneakers, then walked out of his hut. The cold harsh winds of winter hit him immediately, sending violent shivers through his now slightly sweat-soaked body. He considered going back to fetch his jacket, but then decided against it. Sonic made a bee-line to Sally's hut, which was opposite to his own.  
He reached her hut, noting that the lights were still on. Good, she was still awake.   
Sonic knocked once on the door and waited patiently, fighting the urge to look around his surroundings. A second later the door opened and there stood Sally, dressed in her night gown. She had gotten herself ready for bed after a long day of decoding files from Robotnik's main computer. She looked exhausted to Sonic. At least that is better than being awaken by a disturbing nightmare.  
"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Sally asked concerned. It was a rare thing seeing Sonic awake after midnight.  
Sonic answered by locking Sally into a passionate kiss, more passionate than the one in his dream, and less disturbing.  
When he broke the kiss Sally smiled, her exhaustion somewhat disappearing. "What was that for, Sonic? Did you do something wrong?" she joked. Sonic grinned and shrugged. "Just thought I'd come over and tell you that I love you," Sonic answered, then braced her in a bear hug and carefully snuggled his nose against her neck. Sally giggled and kissed Sonic again. "That's so sweet, Sonic. Thank you," she said, drawing close to the hedgehog.   
Sonic stroked the back of her head and planted a soft kiss on Sally's forehead. "Hey, is it okay if I talk to you about the mission tomorrow?" he asked seriously.  
  
The End  
Completed Monday, 27 August 2001  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please, anyone out there that is a serious yaoi fan please don't be offended by this. I have nothing against any of you, I swear. This was all for humour and a laugh. Contact me at l_xtreme@hotmail.com if you have any comments.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Part Two

Do Dreams Come True? - A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction written by The Outcasts 

Author's note: Because I am evil and in a silly mood once again, here is a sequel to the first part. And here's hoping that this comes as much of a shock as the last one, because I am aiming to do what no one has done yet in pairings. I insist on being different.

Characters are copyright to Sega, DiC, and the Archie Comic Company. Fanfiction is copyright to The Outcasts, meaning me. If I find out someone's claiming this to be their own work I won't be happy. I know how to put up a fight and keep it to the end.

All comments are welcomed here: l_xtreme@hotmail.com

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Do Dreams Come True?

Part Two

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Okay, Rotor. Sonic's got the SWATbots' attention. Go for it."   
Sally's voice came through the tiny earpiece Rotor wore. It was full of confidence in the walrus' abilities, but somehow Rotor couldn't share it with the Princess.   
"I'm not sure about this, Sally. This new program Robotnik's established is a lot more complicated than his old one. I'm not sure I can break into it fast enough," Rotor sighed, hoping that he didn't sound as hopeless as he felt.   
"Just try your best, Rotor. If you need more time Sonic will be able to hold off the SWATbot squadron longer, and if it is too difficult we'll fall back and try again another day," Sally coaxed. In the background of the transmission Rotor could hear the sounds of alarm sirens and the chilling electronic voices of the SWATbots as they called for back up.   
Finally Rotor gritted his teeth and nodded, fully aware that Sally couldn't see it. "Okay, here I go."   
For a split second Rotor's flipper-like fingers hovered over the keyboard before setting off to work, typing at such a fast rate anyone who was watching would have been completely lost in the blur of purple after-images. On the screen seemingly a thousand codes both in letters and numbers appeared in a bright green, scrolling up as more information filled the screen.   
"How's it going, Rotor?" Sally's voice suddenly questioned, startling the walrus. For a moment he was lost, such an effect that occurred whenever he did any hacker work, then realized that at least five minutes had passed. And yet he hadn't broken into the new program's security.   
"Not good, I'm afraid," Rotor fumbled, pressing the earpiece a little further into his ear. He couldn't hear anything in the background this time.   
"Keep trying, we're going to plant a few explosives into a nearby building to buy you more time," Sally explained, then the connection was cut off. Rotor removed his hat and swept a palm over his head, getting rid of the beads of sweat that had built up under the brim of his hat. He was suddenly aware that his heart was hammering frantically against his chest. Rotor took a deep breath to calm it before continuing, but when he went to begin typing again a strange message appeared across the screen. As if to make better sense of it the walrus squinted his eyes and screwed up his face in confusion, even going a step further by tilting his head to the side slightly.   
"I can see you?" Rotor read out loud. He continuing staring at the green text for a little while before the significance of it hit him. Instinctively he whirled about, his green-blue eyes scanning the room around him. There were no cameras, or anything that looked like a camera, but somehow that didn't reassure Rotor that he was safe. Because of the message he became high-strung and paranoid that someone was indeed watching him. A hand fell onto his shoulder, causing Rotor to yelp out and jump in fright. The hand took a firmer hold when Rotor tried to run away, and forced him to turn around and face the hand's owner.   
"Hello, Rotor," a voice greeted sweetly, but instead of bringing further fear into Rotor's heart it brought a sort of relief. Now he knew that he wasn't in any real danger.   
Rotor stood to his full height and smirked at the intruder, hoping that his previous emotion of fear still didn't shadow he poker face. For standing in front of him was a short, pasty skinned Overlander with a nose that rivalled a bird's beak.   
"All right, what do you want, Snively?" Rotor questioned, crossing his thick arms over his chest. There was no point in being afraid of Snively; Rotor could easily overpower him if he had to.   
Which was why Rotor didn't make a move when Snively took a step closer to him, in fact surprisingly close to Rotor. Snively stretched out a hand and deactivated the computer terminal Rotor was hacking into a moment ago, losing all the progress he had made.   
"Don't worry, the program was a fake anyway. You can spend the whole day hacking into it, but you won't find anything important except what the weather is in the Northern Hemisphere of Mobius," Snively commented when he saw Rotor's eyes widen in shock.   
"A fake?" the walrus gasped, and immediately brought a hand to his earpiece, bringing up the connection to Sally. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Snively grabbed Rotor's wrist in an amazingly tight grip and pulled it away from the earpiece, pulling further so that Rotor was at his eye level.   
"I don't think so, I want this to be a private conversation," Snively hushed, then did something that caught Rotor completely off-guard. In a blink of an eye Snively's lips seemingly attached themselves to Rotor's, engaging the two in a tense kiss. Rotor couldn't pull away because Snively had his free hand behind his head, once again holding it with an amazing strength none of the Freedom Fighters, or Doctor Robotnik for that matter, would had imagined the scrawny Overlander possessed.   
A nightmarish eternity passed before Snively finally released the startled Mobian, but there was a look of self-satisfaction on his face. A look of complete disgust was on Rotor's as he frantically wiped the back of his hand over his tainted lips, every once in a while spitting.   
"What the Hell was that about?" Rotor snapped, staring wide eyed at Snively. Snively slid up to Rotor and ran his fingers along his arm, gazing deeply into his eyes.   
"Do you have any idea how lonely this place is for me?" he asked, then took a grip on Rotor's arm to hold him in place. "No one appreciates my skills, or my intelligence. But I know you would, because you are like me."   
"How am I like you?" Rotor questioned. His heart was racing again, and he could feel sweat building up under his hat again.   
"We are both skilled computer technicians. We have the knowledge to build and create anything we are willed to, and we are under appreciated," Snively explained. He was still running his fingers along Rotor's arm, teasing his nerves. Rotor shuddered under his touch. Suddenly he was regretting volunteering to come in here alone and wished Bunnie was here with him. At least she would be able to beat the Overlander back in line.   
"Under appreciated? My friends appreciate me, pal," Rotor retorted, praying that he found a loophole in Snively's statement.   
"But not in the way I do, Rotor," Snively breathed.   
"Rotor? What's going on in there?" Sally's voice suddenly cut through Rotor's ear. Feverishly he pressed the earpiece into his ear so that he could hear Sally clearer.   
"Sally! Snively's found me. Tell Sonic-- HEY!"   
Snively had grabbed Rotor's earpiece and literally ripped it out of his ear, almost taking his ear with it. The earpiece clattered to the ground, echoing loudly in the large room.   
"What? Rotor, I don't copy. Tell Sonic what?" Sally responded, before Snively's booted foot smashed down onto the earpiece's delicate framing, crushing it like a cockroach.   
"Now we are truly alone together," Snively said, turning to face Rotor. The Overlander's small hands fell to his pants, and to Rotor's horror Snively began to undo the button and zipper.   
"I love you, Rotor. I've loved you since I first saw you years ago. And I want you, now."   
Snively's pants fell to his ankles.   
Rotor screamed and fell out of his chair with a loud thump, shocking him back into the conscious world. For a moment he had forgotten how to breathe, and it took him a while to recover enough to remember. Frantically he looked around for Snively's pants-less form, only to find that he was back home, in Knothole, in his own workshop. The stool he had been sitting on was laying next to him in a heap, along with a few papers and pencils that had been knocked down to the floor by Rotor's flaring arms during his sleep.   
Then he realised that there was someone at the door shouting his name.   
"Rotor, man. Open the door already. You know it's bad to keep the hedgehog waiting," Sonic's voice yelled through the door, sounding muffled and faint. Then there was a gentle knocking.   
"Rotor, are you there?" Sally's voice called, full of concern.   
Feeling foolish, Rotor pulled himself to his feet, dusted himself off and made his way to the door, undoing the lock and opening it.   
"Sorry about that, guys. I didn't hear you," he apologised sheepishly, stepping aside to allow the two Mobians in.   
"We had been calling you for a while, Rotor. Were you busy?" Sally questioned. Rotor shook his head, but then stopped. He couldn't even remember what he was doing, let alone falling asleep. He looked at his workbench for a clue, only finding a heaping mess of mechanical parts and tools.   
"So how far did you get into figuring out Robotnik's new program?" Sally asked, gazing at the still active computer on Rotor's desk. When she said this Rotor remembered just what he was doing; and what had happened in the dream relating to the program. He looked to his computer, the same eerie green text populating the monitor's space.   
Sonic noticed Rotor's sudden change in character and stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Rote', you okay? You look like you've just seen ol' Snivel-Nose naked or something."   
The End (for now perhaps) /br>   
Completed: Wednesday, 24 July 2002   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Twisted? Evil? Want more? Tell me and I'll serve, or just ignore your flames. 


	3. Part Three

  
Do Dreams Come True? - A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction written by The Outcasts   
Author's note: Part three is here! Wait... you mean there was a part three to this? Well... now there is. Why? Dunno, I had an idea and the bugger is gonna be written, so there.   
Characters are copyright to Sega, DiC, and the Archie Comic Company. Fanfiction is copyright to The Outcasts, meaning me. If I find out someone's claiming this to be their own work I won't be happy. I know how to put up a fight and keep it to the end.   
All comments are welcomed here: l_xtreme@hotmail.com   
Be sure to read this with an open mind and a sense of humour. Flames about me being a sick such-and-such will be beaten to Hell and back. I mean it, I know you're out there, and I will attack you so badly...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do Dreams Come True?

Part Three

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Please, Princess? Can't I come on this one mission, please?"   
Sally scowled down at the pink hedgehog, who was staring back with the sweetest pleading look a ten-year-old could muster. At the moment it wasn't working.   
"Absolutely not, Amy. This is a very important mission, we can't afford risking an inexperienced Mobian coming along," Sally explained, hoping she didn't sound too harsh.   
"But Sally, I can help. I promise I won't get in the way or into any trouble, please just this once," Amy Rose begged.   
"But--"   
"End of discussion, Amy." With that said Sally turned away from the pink hedgehog and walked off, leaving Amy staring after her. Eventually she pouted and kicked at the dirt with her sneaker.   
"Fine then," she muttered, on the brink of tears. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"So Ames was bugging you again about coming along?" Sonic questioned. From where she was sitting Sally sighed and nodded.   
"I don't understand why she would want to come along. Amy Rose pretty much hates any form of fighting, and she said herself that she hated Robotropolis. It just doesn't make sense," she explained. Sonic simply shrugged.   
"Well Amy isn't exactly the easiest hedgehog to figure out you know," he commented. Sally raised an eyebrow at Sonic, smirking slightly.   
"I can think of another hedgehog that's just like that," she quipped. Then something occurred to her. "Unless Amy wants to come along just to be with you."   
Sonic gaped at the ground squirrel, then burst out laughing. "Unless you want me to run away from her then that's it," he joked.   
"She does have a crush on you. Unless it's more than a crush now," Sally said, crossing her arms and glaring at the blue hedgehog. Sonic stopped laughing.   
"Aw, Sal. You know that's not right," he insisted. Sally snorted and turned away from Sonic, a moment later feeling Sonic wrap his arms around her shoulders. Sonic pressed his muzzle again Sally's cheek, planting a light kiss on her neck. "You know you're the only girl for me."   
Sally couldn't help but smile. She reached up to stroke Sonic's cheek, twisting in her chair to cuddle him. "I know, I was only teasing."   
"Just don't say that again. That'll be like a nightmare to me," Sonic remarked. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was the night of the mission. So far everything was going according to plan.   
Sally was keeping watch from her stationed area, following Sonic with her binoculars as he led a whole herd of SWATbots away from their posts. Slowly she lowered the binoculars and brought a hand to her ear, where a tiny communication device was attached.   
"How's it going Rotor?" Sally questioned.   
"So far so good. The program isn't too hard to crack so I should have all the info before schedule," Rotor replied shortly after, his voice sounding very confident.   
"Good work, Rotor. Be sure to give a yell when you're done." Sally flicked a tiny switch on the earpiece, changing the wave channel. "Sonic, can you hear me?"   
"Loud and clear, Sal. What's up?" Sonic answered.   
"Rotor is almost finished on his side, so we might be able to leave a lot sooner than expected. Guide the SWATbots further out if you can so Rotor won't have too much interference," Sally commanded.   
"You got it, Sal. See ya soon."   
Sally clicked off her earpiece and began making her way into one of the streets near where she was. She had decided that it would be a good idea to go to where Rotor was and see if he needed a hand with anything. Perhaps with their combined efforts the group could indeed head home early. This was possibly the first time this has ever happened.   
"But no counting your chicks before they've hatched, Sally," she reminded herself. The last thing she wanted was for this mission to go wrong, especially after all the good progress they had made on it.   
"So you really didn't need my help after all," a voice lamented from behind Sally. The Princess whirled around, instantly getting into a fighting stance. Then her eyes widened.   
"Amy? What are you doing here?" she cried out, not believing her eyes. The young hedgehog skipped over to Sally in her usual way, but upon reaching her Amy stopped and began fidgeting with her bracelets.   
"Well I wanted to help, so I followed you guys here. But it looks like that you didn't need it after all," Amy explained shyly, not looking up at Sally. Sally sighed and covered her face with her hands.   
"Oh Amy. I can't believe you're here. Don't you know how dangerous it is here, especially when a mission is in process?" she scowled once she had lifted her head. Amy Rose cringed at the tone of Sally's voice.   
"I'm sorry, but I wanted to help so badly. I'm not just a kid you know."   
"That may be true, but you are also not a Freedom Fighter. Look, never mind now. I'm going to call Sonic to take you home. Then when I get home you have a lot of explaining to do."   
Amy dipped her head shamefully, fighting not to cry as Sally connected to Sonic's channel. But the hedgehog chanced a glance at the Princess in time to see a SWATbot coming from behind.   
"Sally, look out," she cried. Sally turned, only to be instantly shocked by an electric probe the SWATbot had been carrying. Sally screamed as hundreds of volts surged through her body, before finally blacking out. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Sally, Sally. Wake up."   
The ground squirrel groaned and forced her eyes open, instantly realising that everything was so blurry. As she slowly continued to wake Sally noticed that her whole body felt like it had been burned, or slammed against a hot wall.   
"Oh good, you're awake. I thought you never would wake up," the same voice sighed with relief. Sally carefully pushed herself into a sitting position, noticing how much it hurt to move, and held her head.   
"Where am I?" she asked.   
"In one of the cells. The SWATbot took us here a little while ago."   
Sally lifted her head, surprised to find that it was Amy Rose that was answering her questions. Then she remembered that the hedgehog had followed the Freedom Fighters into the city.   
"Great. Now we're in trouble," Sally muttered.   
"It wasn't my fault the SWATbot came," Amy Rose cried. Sally winched as a headache sliced through her mind from the cry.   
"Look, it doesn't matter now. I just hope this has taught you to not go where you've been told to stay away from," Sally sighed. She reached up to her earpiece and activated it, but only heard static. She fiddled with the controls for a little, before unclipping the device and bringing it up to her eyes.   
"Great! The electric shock must have shorted out the circuits," Sally muttered as she slipped the device into her inner pocket.   
"So we can't call Sonic now?" Amy Rose queried, eyes already glazing with tears.   
"Looks like it," Sally snorted. It felt to her that Amy wanted this to happen, just so Sonic could rescue her. Somehow the idea of Sonic coming to rescue Amy angered Sally.   
"I don't want to be trapped here, it's so dark and scary," Amy wailed, already sniffling. "I want to go home."   
"Crying isn't going to help. We'll have to find our own way out of here," Sally coaxed. But the young hedgehog didn't seem to hear her.   
"It's hopeless. We'll never get out of here. We'll be trapped here forever and die before anyone finds us. I don't want to die." At this point Amy began crying loudly, large tears trailing down her cheeks and falling onto her dress, staining the material. Sally sighed and slid over to Amy, placing an arm around her shoulders.   
"Now don't think that. We will get out of here, don't worry," Sally soothed quietly, squeezing Amy's shoulders in a comforting manner.   
"No we won't," Amy choked, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook violently with every sob under Sally's grip.   
"Yes we will. We just have to work together, that's all. It's not too hard," Sally insisted. She lowered her head to get a better look at Amy. "Come on, trust me."   
Amy slowly began to calm down, as her crying began to become nothing but tiny sniffles. Sally waited patiently for her to relax, gently rubbing the hedgehog's back while avoiding her quills. Finally Amy stopped sniffling.   
"I... I trust you, Sally," she murmured eventually as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Sally smiled.   
"Good, now how about finding a way out of here?" she suggested. Sally went to stand, but Amy grabbed her hands and held her down. Shocked, Sally stared at Amy.   
"Amy, what are you--"   
Before Sally could finish Amy had yanked Sally sharply towards her, instantly pressing her lips against her own. The kiss lasted for about a minute, but when Sally was finally able to pull away she was completely shocked by Amy's actions.   
"Amy, what was all that about?" Sally exclaimed, before pressing her fingers against her still wetted lips. Her hand was trembling.   
"Isn't it obvious? I did that because I love you," Amy explained calmly. There was a wide smile plastered on her face, like as if she was a cat that had caught a canary. In a way she had.   
"But, I don't understand," Sally stuttered, slowly backing away from Amy. She desperately wished her earpiece hadn't been destroyed, just so she could call someone, anyone.   
Amy crossed the small cell in one bound and sat herself in Sally's lap, despite Sally's struggles. "I've always loved you, Sally. You're so smart and brave; I can plainly see what Sonic sees in you. I just wish you were mine and not his," she sighed melodramatically. Amy wrapped her arms around Sally's neck and pulled her in for another kiss; at the same time pressing her body as close as she possibly could against Sally's. Sally felt a scream developing in her throat.   
She let it escape.   
Next thing she knew Sally was sitting up in bed, sweat sticking at her fur and her breath coming in sharp gasps. Sally searched about, trying to figure out where she was. She realised she was home, in bed, and not anywhere near Amy Rose.   
That is until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Sally cried out and whirled about, coming face to face with Sonic.   
"Sal, are you okay?" he questioned hastily, his eyes wide with concern and fear. Sally drew a trembling hand to her face and nodded, struggling to swallow.   
"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream," she fumbled. Sonic caressed his arms about Sally, pulling her close and began rocking her gently. Sally began to calm when Sonic began running his hand behind her head.   
"Calm down, it's all right," he murmured in Sally's ear, pressing his cheek against hers. Sally twisted about in Sonic's arms and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.   
"I've never had a dream like that before," she muttered finally, gazing up at Sonic. Gingerly Sonic rubbed his hand over Sally's back, continuing to rock her.   
"Want to talk about it?" he offered. Sally immediately shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was recollect that dream straight after waking from it.   
"I've just been working too hard I guess," she sighed. They had came back from a mission, similar to the one in her dream, only about an hour or so earlier. It was then that Sally noticed the hedgehog looked exhausted. Sonic gave a low whistle.   
"Man, that dream must have been horrible to make you admit that, Sal," he commented. Sally tightened her grip.   
"You have no idea, Sonic," she lamented. "I'm sorry I woke you like that."   
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're all right," Sonic assured. "That electric shock that SWATbot gave ya today was pretty powerful."   
Sonic felt Sally stiffen under his grip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End (for now perhaps) Completed: Tuesday, 19 November 2002

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twisted? Evil? Want more? Tell me and I'll serve, or just ignore your flames.

Oh, and Amy in this story was in her classic look, not her Sonic Adventure look. Plus I think I've stuffed up her personality... which was what I was aiming for this fic at least.


	4. Part Four

  


Do Dreams Come True? - A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction written by The Outcasts

  


Author's note: Part four is here! I'm on a roll, fear my leetness! (*notices stares*) Yeah... anyway, inspiration struck once again, and seeing as my latest chapter was buried in ff.net's usual CRAP submissions, I decided to bump it with a new chapter. Reviews welcome, flames laughed at.

  


Characters are copyright to Sega, DiC, and the Archie Comic Company. Fanfiction is copyright to The Outcasts, meaning me. If I find out someone's claiming this to be their own work I won't be happy. I know how to put up a fight and keep it to the end.

  


All comments are welcomed here: l_xtreme@hotmail.com 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do Dreams Come True?

Part Four

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was a rare occasion when the Guardian of the Floating Island left his home to visit the surface known as Mobius.   
It was rare for him to take a hover-unit from the EST to make the trip, instead of gliding down himself. It was even rarer for him to take a travel partner with it, in this case the partner in the form of a tall green and yellow crocodile sporting a pair of headphones and a portable CD player strapped to his thick belt.   
Knuckles rolled his eyes as Vector grooved his way behind the pilot seat, bopping his head violently to the music Knuckles could hear clearly, even though the crocodile wore headphones. Vector continued dancing, swaying his long scaly tail as he moved about in seemingly random steps. Finally Vector stopped and leaned on the pilot chair, lightly still bopping his head.   
"Hey, Knux-man. Thanks again fer lettin' me tag along wit'cha today. I really needed a change in scenery before I went nuts," Vector said, grinning like a maniac at the red echidna. Knuckles couldn't help but smirk.   
"No problem, Vec. I could have used the company at least in the hover-unit, and I knew you were dying for something to do besides guarding the island in my place," he stated. Vector gave Knuckles a sharp pat on his back, temporarily knocking the wind out of him.   
"Aw, yer da best, man. But do ya reckon da Freedom Fighters will mind me bein' in their village? I mean, I've never been in their crib before and I ain't too sure they know me that well neither," Vector questioned. For once he looked serious, but Knuckles waved it off casually.   
"Just stick with me, and don't pick any fights, and you'll be just fine," he assured. "Besides, there was a special request for you to come along today, so you must already be popular with them."   
At that point Knuckles landed the hover-unit near the outskirts of Knothole Village.   
"Special request? Mannnnn, they must want someone to show dem how ta really par-tay then," the croc grinned as he walked out of the hover-unit. While he waited for Knuckles to secure the hover-unit Vector looked around himself, still bopping his head to the music from his headphones.   
"Sweet place so far."   
"It is, yeah. Good thing that the Great Forest was able to last this long, what with Robotnik's pollution and all," Knuckles said. "Follow me."   
The duo walked through the forest without incident, and soon they had reached the entrance of Knothole Village. Waiting to greet them there was Princess Sally.   
"Knuckles, so glad you could make it in time," she called, walking up to the echidna and hugging his warmly. Knuckles returned the hug, smiling slightly.   
"You sure Sonic won't mind you doing this?" he asked when the embrace broke. Sally gave a short laugh.   
"I'm sure he'll get over it. At least he isn't here to belt you one," she commented. Then her eyes fell onto Vector, who gave an innocent wave. "You're Vector, right?"   
Vector nodded. "Dat's my name, don't wear it out," he said as he shook the Princess' hand. He noticed with slight amusement that the shorter Mobian had to crane her neck to look at him fully.   
"I didn't know Knuckles was bringing an escort today," Sally commented. Knuckles and Vector stared blankly at Sally.   
"But... I got a special request from here to bring Vector along today. I'm sure it was you that said it," Knuckled protested. Sally shook her head slowly, all the while gazing worryingly at the tall crocodile.   
"No, I didn't send anything like that to you at all I'm afraid. Are you sure it came from here?"   
"Absolutely."   
Sally lowered her gaze to the ground, shuffling her boots slightly. Finally she sighed and flicked her forelock out of her eyes, then smiled. "It doesn't matter. It was probably a slight mix-up with the transmission. But Vector is welcome to stay here, we have plenty of room," she decided. Vector sighed with relief.   
"Good, I didn't want to be intrudin' or nothin' like dat, yer Highness," he said.   
"No problem at all, Vector. Why don't you take a look around the village while Knuckles and I go over some reports in my hut? I'm sure Tails or Bunnie will be wondering around, so they could show you around a bit," Sally offered. Vector nodded.   
"Sounds sweet. I'll catch you two later then."   
As the crocodile wandered about the village he came to realise that Knothole wasn't so bad after all. The village was small, but seemed to be able to hold a lot of Mobians comfortably. He also noticed that a lot of the Mobians seemed to stare at him as he passed them, although not all the stares were that bad.   
Vector gave his infamous charming grin and a wave to a small group of girls gathered in front of one the trade-huts. The girls giggled and waved bad, and Vector could see that there was a hint of puppy love in their eyes.   
"Oh yeah, the Vec-man still has the magic in him," he chuckled to himself as he continued on his lone tour. He stopped by one of the trade-huts to grab a bit of fruit, hoping that the shopkeeper didn't mind one fruit going missing.   
"Psst!"   
Vector cocked his head up and looked about himself. Seeing no one he shrugged and went to grab the targeted fruit again.   
"If you come with me, Ah can give you somet'ing bettah," a voice called from around the corner. Vector looked around again, until he realised that the voice was addressing him. Cautiously he rounded the corner where the voice had come from.   
"Oh yeah? Like what?" he queried, making sure to keep his guard up. He had only been in the village for about ten minutes, and already someone was playing mind games with him.   
"You will find out soon," the voice teased. This time it was coming from a different hut to the trade-huts. Vector hadn't even realised that he had followed the voice there. He stepped inside the hut, stopping in the middle of the room.   
"All right, I'm here. So whatcha got fer me then?" he yelled. Behind him the door slammed shut, plunging him into darkness. Vector froze.   
"Oh man, this can't be good..."   
A hand brushed up again his stiff tail, startling him. Vector yelped and jumped back, toppling over a piece of furniture he didn't see. He fell flat on his tail with a loud grunt.   
"Do not be afraid, you are safe wit' me," the voice cooed, sending chills down Vector's spine. A second later he could feel someone sitting on his flat stomach, and a soft kiss planted itself on his long snout.   
"Who... who are you?" Vector stuttered, feeling his body stiffen further when another kiss fell on his snout.   
"Ah was the one that called the special request for you to come here," the voice answered. Another kiss. Vector felt nervous. Something wasn't right.   
"Then show yourself to me, why dontcha?" he challenged, swallowing his fear. This was going too far for him.   
Another kiss, then a slight giggle.   
"Gladly..."   
The lights flicked on, blinding Vector for a second.   
"... mon cherie."   
Vector's eyes widened at the statement. Hesitantly he lifted his head, coming face to face with Antoine. He instantly felt sick to his stomach.   
"What the freakin' Hell is goin' on, French Fry?" he exclaimed. Antoine sighed with ecstasy as he made his way back to the croc, who was backing away very quickly.   
"Don't you zee? Ah love you, monsieur Vector. Ah heard zat zee Princezz was calling ze Guardian down, zo Ah snuck in and zent a new message for you to join heem. Brilliant, no?" Antoine explained.   
"Brilliant Hell no!"   
Antoine pouted. "Zis iz not fair, monsieur. But Ah know how to change your mind."   
Before Vector had a chance to react the lovesick coyote launched himself at him, gripping Vector's tail and pulling himself towards him. Vector tried to call for help, or for someone to kill him now, but Antoine had managed to grab Vector's snout and keep it shut. Vector muffled screamed didn't intimidate Antoine as he homed in for a full-frontal kiss on Vector's scaly lips.   
Vector threw himself out of bed, landing hard on the floor. Without bothering about the tumble he slammed himself into a near-by corner, looking around with twitching motions for Antoine. After a long five minutes of this Vector calmed down and relaxed, collapsing against the wall.   
"Oh, man. That's it, no more pickle pizza before bed," he moaned, scratching at his flat stomach as if to finalise the promise. "The pickles are screwing with my mind..."   
Vector picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off, then headed for his kitchen for a proper meal. A knock at the door interrupted the plan. In one quick stride he was at the door, finding Mighty behind it.   
"Mighty my man, what's the haps?" Vector exclaimed, hoping that his fearful look didn't show. Mighty smirked and leaned against the door-frame.   
"The haps, Vec, is that Knuckles has called the Freedom Fighters up here for something. He wanted all the Chaotix present if they can be there," Mighty explained. At once Vector felt light-headed.   
"Um... is dat French dude comin' along too?" he asked, almost fearfully. Mighty shrugged.   
"Most likely. Why?"   
Vector shook his head. "No reason, man. Tell Knux dat... I'm gonna sit this one out fer now, 'kay?"   
He closed the door before Mighty could respond.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End Completed: Tuesday, 26 November 2002

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Heh, Betcha ya didn't see that one coming. But one note, Vector is my most favourite Chaotix member. Why? I dunno, he's just so cool. So I wanted him involved in this little series somehow. Hope you enjoyed. ^^ 


End file.
